Cobra - Truth
by littlemissdeath
Summary: Soppy father son story.. Billy and CC no sex, just a nice story.


**Soppy father son story.. Billy and CC no sex, just a nice story.**

 **"It's not just a sad story it's a representation. She betrayed me. She didn't divorce me straight away, instead she played the grieving wife taking me to court and taking everything of the scraps of my life, took my son and moved in with her lawyer, she didn't marry him so she could still get alimony and child support out of me." - CC, Reborn #1**

Billy had started attending school, living with his mother. The Cobra Commander leaves Fred's place and before his conquest of Serpentor goes looking for his soon for one more chance at forgiveness.

A Crimson Guard approached Billy as he headed to class. "Billy, wait!" catching up, undercover, out of uniform. "Billy it's your father, he has to talk to you."

"I got nothing to say to him." Billy turned to walk away.

"Billy he wanted to come with you that day!" the guard grabbed his arm.

"Then why didn't he. No. He can't give up cobra, he never really wanted to." Billy shook off the guards hold on him.

"He did leave, but you don't know the whole story."

"Yes I do, he's on Cobra Island, Storm Shadow told me he's back fighting with Serpentor."

"No you're wrong. It's an imposter, Fred 7. Billy try to understand. The day you two fought, he didn't want to lose you and he vowed to give up Cobra and be a father to you. But Fred didn't like this from the Commander and shot him in the back and buried him in his yard. Myself and other loyal Crimson Guard saw this and rescued him. He was nearly dead."

"He was shot?" Billy sounded worried.

"Yes and Fred took his cloths and dressed as him and went to Cobra Island."

"So where is he now?"

"He's been looking for you, ever since he recovered, now he wants to talk."

"How do I know this isn't some trick to put me in the brain wave scanner?"

A different voice came from behind him. "Because I want you as you are." Billy spun around to see his father. No hood, no funny blue outfit with snakes on it. Just a plain grey suit, white collared shirt and tie. It had been so long since Billy had seen his face. But he was one of a few that knew him. The Commander held out his arms. "I want to be your father."

Billy bit his bottom lip, tears welled up in his eyes. "Dad?" he sniffed. "You really want to give up world domination for me?" he joked. Trying not to make it a sad situation.

"I was delusional, I wanted to rule the world for you. But I don't need the world, just you."

He hugged his son. "Come on lets go get lunch or something, we need to catch up."

"I can't, I got classes." Billy backed off but didn't let go of his father.

"I have work, but I'm sure I can get away with not being there for a few hours."

"A job? Like a paying job?" Billy sounded shocked.

"Yeah, old habits die hard. Besides I got to get money from somewhere."

"I can't believe you! All this talk of going straight and you haven't changed!" Billy screamed.

"Hey! You don't yell at me! I'm your father! And for your information, my job is nothing to do with Cobra, I'm back in the used car dealing."

"You? A used car sales man?" Billy scoffed.

"I was before you were born, before Cobra got off the ground. How did you think I ernt a living? I wasn't born a dictator." The Commander sat down on a garden wall and directed Billy to do the same. "Look I have been working for the last month. I have a nice little apartment I rent, and a shitty little Japanese car to get me around. I'm straight, bottom of the food chain but I'm not planning any rapid rise to the top of the corporate ladder."

"Man your suit is cheap!" Billy tugged at the jacket. "You look soo.. so.. normal!"

"Thanks, I think. So you living on campus? I got a spare room if you want to hang out or stay?" he tried not to hint that he wanted him back.

"Oh. But I live with mom." Uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, that's ok, I probably should go back to work or something." The Commander didn't want to be apart of this and stood up and started to go.

"Wait!" Billy ran up to him. "Can I call you sometime? You can come drop in and see me anytime you know." Billy tried to make up.

"I shouldn't come over, not while your mom's around." He handed Billy a business car with his number. Then turned and headed to the car park. "See you round son." Billy stood hand frozen in a sort of wave goodbye. Not knowing why. Was it such a good idea to get involved with him? Billy stood staring out, long after his father had disappeared from sight.

The bell for classes rung. He shook his head like it was a mirage. Releasing where he was, he then headed off to class. He spent the remaining lectures staring out the window, waiting to go home. But to who. He stared at the card his father gave him, memorising the details.

He looked down at the note book in front of him. He hadn't taken any note from class. There was just doodles of cobra emblems and a funny little house with two male figures in front of it. Billy stared at what he had drawn and immediately covered the image with scribbles and scrunched up the page. The person next to him giving him weird looks.

The bell went and Billy grabbed his stuff and was almost first out the door. He ran down to the bike racks and began to peddle off in a hurry. He kept riding and before he knew it he had been riding for 10 mins flat out. He slowed and then stopped on a busy street corner and looked around for where he was. "What, why did I ride this way? I live the other direction."

He shook his head and as he looked up the side street, he realised why. He headed down the street till he came to the car lot. He got off his bike and looked around. A fat bloke came up to him.

"So looking to get a car to replace the ol bike eh?"

"Huh? No I don't need a car, I'm looking for my father." He continued to look around.

"Father?"

"Yeah bout six ft, athletic build, grey suit." Billy kept wandering away from the strange fat man. Then he saw him, he ran in to the office and stood in front of him smiling. "Hi dad. You still want to get a bit to eat or something?"

His father patted him on the shoulder, "I'd thought you'd never ask." The two walked out and to his father's car. He opened the hatch and they awkwardly loaded Billy's bike in the back. "So what shall we get? Take out or dine in?"

"How bout we get take out and dine in at your place." Billy looked up at his father and the two just stood and smiled sincerely at each other. No words were needed to say how they felt. It was enough to just look at each other. They jumped in and drove off to the take out place.

When they got back to the Commander's flat, Billy carried the bags of food and his father raced up to open the door for him. It was a small place, two bedrooms, not much furniture, and the furniture that was there looked like it had been gathered from the side of the road.

The Commander gave the grand tour to his son. So proud of his little home, because all of it was acquired honestly. The two sat down on the legless couch. It might as well have been cushions on the floor. It didn't matter. The two sat and watched the little black and white tv, perched on a besser brick.

They laughed and flicked pizza at each other, trying to have a normal life. They didn't talk one word about Cobra or how it had changed their lives. They talked about things that mattered now, what Billy was studying, who was going to win the superbowl. The night wore on and the Commander came back from the fridge with some beer. "Now I know your legal, but I have no idea what you like to drink, so larger alright?"

Billy took the beer and popped the top off on the end on the edge of the tv. "It's all good." The then chinked the top with his fathers. "Cheers." 3 or 4 later and it was nearly midnight. The two lay asleep together on the couch. Sleeping soundly, the tv lighting the room with static snow. A sound broke the silence, a mobile phone. Billy sat up and rummaged through his bag trying to find it before the ringing woke his father.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? You were meant to be home hours ago!" Billy held the phone away from his head, closing his eye, as the yelling voice was piercing.

"Hi mom, sorry I didn't call." The Commander sat up and tried not to pay attention to the call. But the voice was clear even away from the phone. "I was just over at.." the Commander signalled to Billy to not say anything.

".. Just at a friend's." The Commander sighed in relief. "I know I should have called. I fell asleep and I lost track of time. I'll be home soon."

Billy hung up and looked over at his father. "Why didn't you want me to tell her, she hasn't seen you since I was a boy."

"She doesn't want to see me. And I don't want anything to do with her."

"I don't understand? Why you don't want to see her? Didn't you leave her and take me with you?"

"She left with everything I owned, and then took me to court and took everything I was going to ever own, then she left with my lawyer." The Commander stood up taking some of the rubbish with him to the kitchen. Billy got up and followed him into the kitchen.

His father stood at the sink, staring out the window. Billy came up behind him and lent against him, raping his arms around his waist. "You were all I could salvage, and I wanted to do everything for you, I wanted to give you everything. Even the world." He turned around to return the hug. "But I couldn't even get that right."

"That's ok, I know you had good intentions, even if your methods were questionable. You did care for me, even though I tried to kill you." The Commander tipped back Billy's head and smiled at him as he messed his hair up. Then kissed him on the forehead.

"I think I better get you home." The drive was quite, nothing to say, and nothing they wanted to say to leave each other on a bad note.

"It's the one at the end of the street." Billy pointed. The Commander pulled over before driving any further. "Why are we stopping?"

"I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. If you get out here she won't see who dropped you off." They both got out and the Commander unloaded Billy's bike. "I'll see you around, son." He gave him a short hug and got back in the car. Billy leaned down through the passenger side window.

"Tomorrow after work ok?"

"I can't wait. Remember don't mention me to your mother." Billy rode off waving. As he got to the steps of his house a light came on. The Commander ducked down, even though he was far out of sight. He waited till Billy was inside before driving off.

Over the following weeks this became a daily ritual. Billy would ride to his father's place, he had a key now. Free to come over as he pleased. He would get dropped off each night. Billy got a part time job as a mechanic at the car yard, and would spend his weekends helping out his father.

Saturday morning and Billy was getting ready to head off to work. "Billy, what have you been doing with your time? I hardly ever see you." His mother stood leaning against his door way.

"Studyn', work'n hanging out with friends, you know, stuff that teenagers do." He didn't look up as he continued to gather things in to put in his backpack.

"When are you coming home? It's your father's and I's anniversary tonight, I was hoping we could all go out for dinner." Billy stopped what he was doing and looked at her in shock. "Jack is coming home early from the firm and I'm taking time off work, so we would like it if you could make an effort to get home before 6."

"Jack." 'Phew, not my biological father, she had me worried.' "Ok. I'll try be home on time." Billy emptied his schoolbooks on the bed and started to fill it. He left and his mother began to tidy his room. She picked up his note book and glanced at the back. She stopped to get a better look. There was a cobra symbol and various other scribbles. She opened up the back and looked at some of the drawings. She covered her mouth and gasped as she realised what he was drawing.

She ran to the door but too late, Billy had gone. She flipped through the book as she sat down at the kitchen table. She stared at the pictures and tried to figure out what her son was up to. "Morning hun." Jack came up to her and kissed her on the head. He continued to straighten his tie and get ready for work. "What you looking at?"

"I don't know. Its Billy's note book. But it's filled with drawings."

"Maybe it's his art class book."

"No, it says maths on the front. And it's the pictures that have got me worried."

"Whys that?" Jack sat down next to her and pulled the book over to him.

"Looks like some funny little blue executioner guy and some ninja battling people. What wrong with that? It's just a boys' imagination." He took a sip of his coffee and reached for the morning paper.

"The hooded guy is his father. The man I was married to first." Jack spat out his coffee. "Hang on I thought he was killed when his office was destroyed in that fire?" he grabbed the book and got a closer look.

"His father took him and left. After that Billy grew up with him."

"Billy is probably just remembering his father from when he used to live with him."

"But why would he start remember in him now. Where has Billy been going to?"

"He's not working for his father, don't worry, he's a mechanic, at the used car shop over the hwy." Jack said trying to convince her not to worry.

"He does! His father was a used car dealer when I knew him!" she ran over to grab her coat and keys.

"Wait!" Jack grabbed her arm. "Look let's just wait till Billy gets home tonight and we will just confront him."

"Ok but make sure you're here, I don't think I could face him."

Later that evening.

"Mom I'm home sorry I'm a bit late, but it's only a few minutes past 6." Billy looked around and saw his book on the table. As he went over to it his mother came into the room. "Mom?"

"Billy we need to talk." She sat down and Jack came in.

"What's going on?"

"Billy we need to know, where have you been going." His mother reached over and put her hand on his. "I don't care if you have seen him. I just want to know why you haven't told me."

"What? I don't know what you are talking about." Billy got up to leave and his mother open his note book and pointed to the pictures in it. "So it's a drawing. I still don't get what you're on about."

"Don't lie to me Billy. I saw you getting your bike out of his car. You work at the same car yard. You know you can't hide it anymore."

"Look he's my father, he raised me, we had are difficulties, but he is there for me, and he gave up everything to show me that he wants to be apart of my life. I'm not going to not see him!" Billy yelled and grabbed his book. He turned to go for the door.

"He's not your father Billy!" his mother shouted.

"What?"

"He's not your biological father, I don't want you to have anything to do with him anymore."

"Not my father? What are you talking about, you two were married before and after I was born. Are you saying that I'm the milkman's child?"

"No, your Jack's son."

"You had an affair? I can't believe you! You are more of a slut that dad ever said. He didn't tell me anything about you cause he hated you and didn't want me to hate you! Does dad know? Or is this some bullshit you are feeding me so I will keep away from him?" Billy shouted as he pounded his fist into the table.

"Billy please!" she sobbed.

"Is Jack my father! Tell me Bitch!" Billy grabbed his mothers arm.

"Jack is your father! He was the family lawyer. We met and I never told anyone that you were the product of the affair. Not even the man I was married to."

"No. I'm out of here. At least when dad was running Cobra he never lied to me. Now I understand why he didn't want me to talk to you about him. I reckon he knew but he never wanted to accept it, and he still wanted me as his son." Billy grabbed his bag and slammed the door behind him. He went down and got on his bike. He rode to his father's place. He locked up his bike in the garage and ran up the stairs.

"Dad? Dad! You home?" Billy ran into the bedroom. "Dad! You were right!"

"About what?"

"I should have listened to you." Billy grabbed him and wrapped his arms around him. "I found out what you don't like mom."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm not your real son, she had an affair with your lawyer before you got separated." Billy sobbed.

"What?!" The Commander grabbed his son and by the biceps and held him away from his body. "What are you talking about. She had an affair? You're not even my blood? You're his?" The Commander shoved Billy to the floor. "Get out! I don't know why I even thought going straight was a good idea. You're not even my son and I gave up Cobra for you!" he went to kick Billy but he rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet.

"But I thought you wanted me even though you I wasn't yours! Are you saying that you really didn't know that I wasn't your son?" Billy walked over to him reaching out his hand.

"Get away from me! You have messed up my life for the last time!" The Commander shoved Billy out of the way and stormed out of the bedroom. He reached into Billy's bag and pulled his key off the key chain. Then picked up Billy's mobile. And began to scroll through the numbers. Billy stood in the door of the bedroom watching his father.

"You don't need to call a cab, I'll go." He said softly.

"I'm not calling a cab! Hello yes, Cobra Commander here. I need you to come get me, we need to go to Cobra Island now. I'll meet you at your place." He hung up and shoved the phone back in the bag. He then pulled out a bag from under the sink and unzipped it. As he began to pull out the contents Billy ran over to him.

"No don't go back!"

"Get off!" the Commander pushed him away. He then began to get changed. Taking off his shirt and putting on his body armour. Then his traditional jacket. He left it unbuttoned as he slipped off his pants and shoes. "What? Can't you get the hint? I'm going back to Cobra Island and you're not coming with me." Billy grabbed him by the wrists.

"I'm not letting you go till you talk to me!"

"What about?" The mobile rang and Billy let the Commander go so he could answer it.

"Storm Shadow?" Billy looked up at the Commander. "You want to talk to my dad." He handed him the phone.

"Yeah. Well if it's quicker. You know where? Ok, see you in 10." He tossed the phone on to bench.

"Why were you talking to him?"

"Billy can't you see I'm trying to get dressed! Look Tommy and I have some things to sort out. You don't have exclusivity rights to him." The Commander put his foot up on the chair and pulled on his boot. "You can stay here if you want, but you're going to be trespassing." He finished getting dressed and picked up is pistol and cocked it. "Now run home to your parents, you're in the way here." He clipped on his belt and then with one final look to Billy then pulled his hood. He glared at Billy, reinstituting his dominance, till the boy cowered away and broke eye contact.

The door opened and Storm Shadow came in. "Lets go Commander I got the car running, we meet the chopper at the airfield." He looked over the other side of the room. "Oh hi Billy, your son coming to Cobra Island too?"

The Commander stepped into the sight path of Tommy and Billy. "He's not coming. And he's not my son. I don't have any children." The Commander went out.

Storm Shadow turned to look to Billy. "I guess you had a fight again, don't worry he's always disowning you. You're still his boy."

"No I'm not. Seems we were both lied to. His wife cheated on him and I'm the result of her affair. I wish it wasn't true but I got to face the truth too. I hate it, cause even though he was always dragging me into shit, he still was a father to me." Billy walked over to Tommy and touched him on the arm. "See ya, I guess."

"Storm Shadow! Hurry up!" The Commander yelled from the car.

"I'll call you. Don't worry, we will sort this out." Tommy patted Billy on the cheek and then turned and ran down to the car where the Commander began to beep the horn in impatience.

Billy stood at the top of the stairs and watched as they drove off. He looked around the room at what his father had try to do and sighed. "To think that he was only trying cause he thought I was his son. He gave it all up on the flip of a coin when he realised he had made a mistake." He walked over to grab his bag and took one last look around. "Maybe it's time I flipped the coin too." He walked down stairs and hopped on his bike and began to slowly ride through the city.

He stopped in front of a bar and walked over to a phone booth. He began to flip through the phone book. Looking under business he saw the listing for a familiar company. Then tore out a page and shoved it in his pocket. He jumped on his bike and headed home. His "parents" had gone out and Billy began to rummage through Jack's things. He grabbed his hairbrush and tooth brush and dropped them into a clear bag, before shoving them in his bag.

He then grabbed the keys on the counter and went down to the garage. He got in one of Jack's nice cars and drove off down the road. Pulling out the page from the phone book, balancing it on the steering wheel. Trying to read and drive. He drove slowly down a street, occasionally looked out the window trying to read the street numbers on the buildings. He stopped in front of one and grabbed his bag and got out. He stood in the foyer and looked at the businesses listed in the building. He then proceeded to the elevator.

Billy wondered over to the young lady at the counter. "Is this Arbco genetics?" he said.

"Sure is, how can I help you." She stopped painting her nails and lightly crossed her fingers.

"Id like some testing done."

"That's what we do." She looked up and down at his dishevelled look. "It's not cheap."

"I know, you can deduct the costs from this Swiss bank account." Billy handed the girl a banking book. She typed the number in the computer and turned in shock to Billy.

"Can you just wait a minute I just need to speak to my boss." She stumbled up from her desk, getting tangled on her still connected phone head set. She ducked through the security door and Billy leaned over her counter to look at her screen. His details were there and mention of the Commander.

Billy smiled and looked up at the camera in the corner. The manager came out a few minutes later, "Sorry to have kept you waiting Sir. If you like to come with me we well get you processed immediately."

"Nice to see my father's influence still counts for something." Billy joked to himself.

"Do you have the samples you wish to test?" Billy handed the plastic bag with the hairbrush and then reached up and pulled a chuck of his own hair out.

"These, I want you to compare them." The doctor standing near them took the samples.

"Right away Sir. If you'd like to go to our executive lounge while you wait. For you comfort and convenience Sir." The man opened the door to a secluded luxury room. Billy went in and sat down. "Would you like a coffee, tea.. Glass of wine?" the man stood over Billy like he was royalty. Billy sighed.

"If you must be so set of pleasing me. Just an orange juice would be fine." Billy spent the next few hours flipping channels on the tv and going things in the office. He sat down at a computer and began to snoop around. Trying to pass the time. The doctor came in and saw Billy at the terminal.

"Sir I have the results for you." He lent over Billy and began to type in the computer. "There were two persons DNA on the brush, only one a match for you. The females DNA. The male's is not even close. No makers at all."

"Thanks, that's what I thought." Billy stood up. "So how much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house sir." Billy nodded and started to leave. As he went through the door the phone on the desk rang. The doctor picked it up.

"Hello?" the doctor pressed the button on the phone to put the person on hold and ran out the door. "Billy!" too late he was already in the lift. The doctor ran to the front desk. "Get security to get him back now!"

Billy got out of the lift and walked over to the doctor, trying to intimidate him. "Yes?"

"Billy, the phone.. Your father is on the phone." He stuttered. Billy walked over to the girl at the desk and took her headset. Then leaned over and pressed the line button.

"Hello 'father'." He sarcastically said. "You have been keeping tabs on me huh? I guess you now see I was right and that bitch was a liar." Billy stood and listed for a while. "So? Do you see now that I was never out to stuff things up. You should learn to trust me more." He stood there a bit more periodically nodding and holding the head set away from his ear, to avoid the full brunt of the garbled yelling. "Well I guess that's you got a decision to make."

Billy looked away from the others as the conversation was something he didn't want the others to hear. "Look I'm not expecting you to come back to that life, but I do still want to be apart of yours." He whispered. "Can I talk to storm shadow? Well is he there? Since when is he not by your side."

Billy sighed. "Ok dad, I'll come to Cobra Island. I'll be there soon." Billy lower the head set and then just walked to the elevator, trying not to look at the people standing around the front desk. This time Billy went to the top floor. He walked up the final stairs to the roof. From the distance he could see a helicopter approaching.

Billy waited in the stairwell as it landed and then he jumped into the co-pilots seat, and put on the helmet and radio mic. He sat there quietly most of the journey. It was a short flight. Billy climbed out on to helipad. He looked up, trying to hold his hair from his eye, blown by the downdraft. On the edge of the pad was the Commander staring straight at him, arms out like that day at school. Beckoning Billy to come to him.

Billy stood before him, trying to be defiant and resist the falling back to him. The Commander just looked down at him. Billy looked up to his eyes. He could tell that he was smiling by the way the lines around his eyes were. But he couldn't tell if it was a big 'I told you so' or he was genuinely happy that he was there. Billy reluctantly hugged him and the Commander pulled back Billy's head by a tight grip on his hair. "Now don't you forget who you are Billy. You are my son and when I say don't talk to your mother it means don't talk to your mother!"

He pulled Billy down to his knees. Crouching down with him. "Now are we clear? You will do what I say and not question me ever again and you will live a long and happy life. Who knows I might even let you play 'ninjas' with Tommy." The Commander forced Billy to the ground and let his hair go.

He held Billy's down by his knee pressed into his groin. "So are you going to stay and work of me? Or are you going to have to swim back to the slut and the liar?" Billy pushed his father's knee off him and he jumped up and stood eye to eye.

"Whatever. I'm here but I don't like what you do."

"Like I care about your opinion. Just for that you don't get tea tonight." He wrapped his arm around Billy's and dragged him off the pad. "I was just joking." He turned to Billy and waited till he smiled. He laughed and playfully messed up Billy's hair. To his half hearted protests. "Come on its late. I need to get lots of rest, for tomorrow we remind the world Cobra is a force to be reckoned with." The two walked towards the building. "Cause this is one father son team that is going to show them how it's done."


End file.
